A DARK BEGINING
by logan21
Summary: Naruto was taken by the Akatsuki at the age of 4. And now is the wepon for them. But the only promblem is that Sasori and Deidara want Naruto.YAOI
1. AND I WILL CALL YOU MY PET

A DARK BEGINNING

CHAAPTER 1: LOVE

In a dark rome. I have decided that we will take the Kyuubi kid right now and train him to be a powerful weapon. Boss you said that we were going to take the kid when he was 12 not 4, yeah. Deidara I have made my mind up and anyways in the future he will be toupher to get.

Now I have decide who will get im, who will train him, and what team he will be on. And so Deidara and Sasori you will train him and so on. WHAT YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING. I mean I have to work on my pupets and all.

Well that will have to wait this is more inportaint. Fine. Yay I get a pet, yeah. So you will leave tonight.

At the leafe village. So this is where I'll fine my pet, yeah. Just don't rape him. I want (pout).

At the park. A punch of kids were punching and kicking Naruto. Stop it please snif snif. Hey brats get away from my pet or else.

The next thing Naruto new is that some thing warm. He looked up and so someone hugging him. Owwwwwwwwwwww he is so cute. Who are you and why do you have a tounge on your hand.

My name is Deidara and that is Sasaori. Oh and the tongue on my hand is a long story. Then she started hug him some him more. Naruto had a huge blush on his face.

Now come on my pet we have to go. Where are we going Deidara. Were taking you home. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.

Then he jumped on Deidara and huged him. Naruto had a blush and so did Deidara. Sasoris thoughts man will those two stop god man I want a turn he is so cute. Wait what did I just say.

OH MY GOD I'M GAY.

* * *

Okay so this is my first chapter. I am not a yaoi fan. I was given $100.45. And so I will try my hardest on this story.  



	2. I WILL HAVE YOU

CHAPTER 2: I WILL HAVE YOU

Still in Sasoris thoughts. I can't be gay I like girls and looking at their ass. Unless OH MY GOD I'M A BISEXUAL. Now Sasori you like girls not guys, youlike girls not guys.

But the blonde is so sexy. Stop thinking like that. In the real world hey Deidara we better get going said Sasori. Yayy I can't wait to see my new home.

Oh wait I almost forgot. He walked over to Sasori . Can you bend down I need help. Sasori bended down and at that moment Naruto huged him.

Sasori had a huge blush on his face. Is something amater Sasori you have all this red stuff on your face. Nothing Naruto now we should go to your house and start packing. Now my pet lead the way, yeah.

At the house. Pet are you shore you grabed everthing you needed, yeah. I'm shore. Okay I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right out.

After Deidara went to the bathroom. So Naruto do you now what is better then a hug phisically. No. Then Sasori leaned down and was siting on his knes.

All of a sudden Sasori grabed Naruto and put him aganst his chest. Then he kissed Naruto hard on the lips. Sasori sliped his tongue in Narutos mouth. Their tongues did a tounge dance(Hah I made a funny).

Naruto started to moan.()They broke aport to get some air. Did you like that Naruto? Naruto just noded.

Want to do it again. But just on time Naruto kissed him on his lips. Then when Deidara walked out the bathroom and saw Naruto and Sasori kissing. WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PET.

* * *

Yay a second chapter done. Now I need some reviews. In the next chapter Naruto meets the family. Well you know what I mean. Okay and what parring should I have Saspri or Deidara. One of them will wind up with Naruto.  



	3. TUG OF WAR

CHAPTER3: TUG OF WAR

WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PET SASORI.Just having fun with Naruto. FUN YOU CALL KISSING MY PET FUN. Yes.

HE'S MY PET NOT YOURS GOT THAT. DEIDARA YOU THINK YOU OWN EVERYTHING DON'T YOU. Then he picked up Naruto AND HUGGED HIM. Deidara graped Narutos arm.

Let go Sasori. It was like a tug of war. Sasori Deidara don't I get a word of this. Of course they both said.

Well why don't we have a three way relationship. Sorry Naruto but I'm not sharing you with some he she whore. At least I don't kiss my pupets. I DO NOT.

Lets just go Deidara. Come on pet I'll give you a piggy back ride. And so they were on their way. Meanwhile so what your telling me is that two S ranked criminal were spoted at the park.

Right Hokage and Naruto was spoted with them. WHAT SEND ALL THE BLACK OPPS TO SEARCH THE AREA. This is not good if they want Naruto their is one reason. The Nine Talied Fox.

At head qarters. It's scary Deidara. Don't be scared my pet were your family and your lover is here. No I'm his lover.

Shut up pupet boy. All of a sudden a dark misteries figure came out. Well did you bring the boy. Yes master.

Good bring him too the chamber. Well you see the leader got ride of Naruto seal and gave him a cloak. He then explained that he put a seal that allowed him to fuse with the Kyuubi. But only at some points and other cool stuff well happen.

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter. Now I was thinking about parring up my occ w ith Zestu.I know it sounds weird but you'll like it. Oh and just to let you now Naruto is four years old. Also later in the future Naruto goes to the Chuning exams. He is a S ranked criminal just to let you know. It well say in the next chapter. So if you people have any suggestions for the story tell me.

* * *


	4. REALLY SHORT CHAPTER SORRY

CHAPTER 3:MEETING THE REST OF THE GANG

Naruto was walking around. His eyes were red and hadslits. The leader said that it would be like that for a couple of days and when he's fighting. It was scary to him.

He has never seen such a big house. All of a sudden he bumed into something. Owww wach wear you are ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.ITS A SHARK.

Meanwhile in Leaf village. Sir we were unable to find Naruto. I guess we have no choice. I waill mark him as a S ranked criminal.

Naruto was running around when he saw Sasori he ran over and huged him. SASORI A GIANT MONSTER IS CHASING ME. What? Then Kisame came in. Oh Naruto this is Kisame he's my freind.

That kid gave me a heddeck can I eat him. NO HE"S MINE. Ohh Sasori has a boy freind I can't wait to tell. Then he ran of.

DAMNIT I HATE WHEN THEY MAKE FUN OF ME.

* * *

Sorry it's short and I havent updated damn school got me. I will see you LADEIS soon.

* * *


	5. The mission

**CHAPTER 5: The mission**

It had been three years since Naruto had meet Deidara and Sasori. Naruto had blood lust eyes and his wisker marks had darken. His hair had turned tanner itwas now a tan blonde hair and had fangs & claws. Naruto was a Genin level and was deadley. Of coarse Deidara loved his pet even more with his new look and Sasori was a gay perve and peeked at Naruto when he was in the showers.

Itachi and Sasuke were a new member and was freinds with Naruto. And Itachi told him he had the hotes for his brother so Naruto treid to pare them up but failed. Now to the story. Naruto and Sasuke were having a freindly spar. Sasuke was using his complete sharigun.

And Naruto was using the Kyuubis chakara. "Hahaha good job Sasuke I thought you almost got me". "Me too I was almost out of chakara heheh". "Pet Sasuke the leader is having a meeting so let's go. meeting: Okay every body our next member will be Gaara and he holds a demonso luckly we will get him."

"So Naruto I'm assigning you this misson but Sasori want be able to go since the last mission so youll have to go with Deidara.' Yay Narto and I on our first mission." Be carefull Gaara has a mysterious power is what I herd and has killed 10 people in a week. Yes sir. Naruto packed up and got ready.

Are you ready pet. Yeah it should be fun. Naruto and Deidara went and finaly made it to the gate. Naruto transformed into Gaara. Oh Gaara how did yo LET ME IN. Y...es ..sir.

Wonce they got in Naruto turned back to normal. So were is he. Naruto focused for awhile. He is near the Kages tower. Your geting better with the Demon chracking.

Thanks it's hard. So let's go. We should attack early in the morning so let's stay some where. Yeah your right if we attack in the dark he wouldn't see us but neither would we. See Deidara your smart and cute.

Deidraa had a huge blush Naruto your making me blush. But your so cute when you blush. Naruto let's get a room first okay. Okay then we can have fun.The next moring during sun down.

Naruto was heading down for the sand familys house. Naruto told Deidara to stay behind. Naruto was about to get in when sand raped around him. The sand lifted him up to the top. Of the roof.

And was now crushing Naruto. What do you want. At the hotel: Sigh I'm bored. Then a nock on the door. Let us in Deidara this is the hunter nins and Anbus you are a srank crimnal in the Rock country. Shit. What do I do.

In the next chapter Naruto and Gaara face off. Gaara shows a move to Naruto that he will never forget. Deidara faces ANBU and black ops and hunter nins and if that not bad the Kage comes and fights Deidara. And things arn't looking good for theise two. Next chapter the Akaukis strikes.

* * *


	6. Demons clash and Deidaras clay

Chapter 6

The fight

Naruto was raped in sand trying to get out. As the more he strugled the more tighter it got. DAMN IT GET THIS SAND OFF ME". Hehehe now youll die". Gaara was making the sand harder soon Naruto body would be crushed. Naruto was now trying his hardest when he got and idea. He conjured up chkakar and blew the sand away. Gaara was surprised how powerful his chakara was he then send the sand charging at Naruto. Naruto dodge a couple the one cought his leg and threw his at the chemyney making his head bleed. He then noticed the sand coming at him. He jumped in the air and did a couple of hand signs. Then his chakara blatsed at the sand making it fly every where. Gaara was now getting angry he put his sand armor on and then got ready. Naruto then came down and charged at Gaara and punched him but was bloked by chakara. He then grew claaws and started slashing the sand but did nothin. Gaara smirked and hit Naruto with the sand and grabed his arm Naruto resboned with a chakara blast ( my own justu) the chakara blew up and grew back again on Narutos arm he then focused the chakara in his claws and slashed since he was 5 feet away still sliced the sand" how the hell are you doing this I've never seen a person with so much chakara" Gaara steped back he had no idea what to do unless he used the one justu but he hadn't tried it out. Naruto then jumped in the air and came down he hit the sand but cut right threw it causing Gaara to get hit his shoulders were now bleeding. Naruto stood their and Gaara fell he got angry the a sand ball formed over him Naruto was trying to figure out what he was doing. He charged at it and cut a part to see a yellow eye. Naruto just stared at it then an arm came out and grabed Naruto and smshed him on the roff. The sand crumbled showing Gaara with a giant tail and arm. "hehehe whats your name" Gaara eyes looked evil and he smirked. "Naruto" Gaara just stared at him. " You have special powers but so do I Naruto. Gaara looked at his eyes " you have evil and demon like eyes". He laughed and threw the arm at Naruto. NAruto jumped and coughed blood he ran up the arm and punched Gaara but his tail wacked him. NAruto fell on the ground and Gaara jumped down. Naruto dodged it and kicked Gaara hand. Gaara just started at him and hit him. NAruto cought the arm and tried to blok it he was pushing it he was sliding on the ground he the grabed a kuni and stabed Gaara and put a explosive note on it and jumped back. Gaara arm the blew up his hand. :damn it I have to make my arm harder this Naruto kid is good" he the was punched by Naruto in the stomach and kicked him in the face. Gaara fell on the ground Naruto was worned out. "damn it I can't be beat I have to kill this guy" then he's tail hit Naruto sending him sliding across the ground. Gaara gathered his sand and turned into his true form. " oh my god what the hell is that" Naruto stared at him Gaaras giant arm slamed on the ground causing a quake to hit the ground. NAruto dodeged it but then sand came after him.

**With Deidara**

Deidara looked at the door he then made some bomb spiders that crawled under the door and blew up with the door falling down. He looked at the Anbus they were all dead when all of a sudden a kuni came flying at him. He dodged it he looked and saw anbus and hunter nins coming threw the hall. He made a bird and flew up in the air. He then took out his special 18 bomb. It came to life and was huge. Hmm wear to aim wear to aim" said deidara. Deidara bird went straight for the people killing all the anbus and hunter nins. He chucklead under his breath waching his art destroy. Deidara saw the demon attacking naruto and flew over. He went infront of the demons eye. Shukakus eye looked at him the yellow bright eye glared at him. He threw a bomb at the eye destroying. Deidara flew by NAruto and picked him up. Hehe thanks Deidara" he said smiling. Deidara just smirked as the came at the demon. Deidara threw his swan bomb at therm. Gaaras hand bloked it. Then the sand went after them. Naruto started metating thinking of a way then he though. I GOT IT" he said yelling. Deidara juust got more bombs and threw them at the sand blowing it away. NAruto ocused his chakara and made it surrond his bodie when he herd kyuubis voic "_I have a gift for you kukuku"_ Narutos bodie was surronded by chakara he grew a tail flaming around he stand on all fours. He growled. Gaara looked amazex his sand came at him. Naruto just threw his arm blasting threw the sand hitting Gaara.arm. He clutched on and flew his bodie at him. Naruto ran up the sand tried to hit him but he dodged. Gaara sand then formed a wall it then grew soikes on it like a sheild. Naruto just glared at it and threw his arm it went threw heading for Gaaras bodie. STAY BACK DAMN IT" Gaara yelled. The arm became huge and grabed Gaaras bodie and taring part of the head. Gaaras shukaku form was gone the tow were faling. Gaara had shukakus arm and tail left and landed on the ground. Damn it I have to end this soon" Gaara said huffing. Naruto ran at him waith his tail waging back and forth. He punched Gaara but Gaaras arm cached it he then hit him with his tail. Naruto jumped in the air and his gaara in the face with his arm. Gaara sleed back a little. Naruto put his hand on the ground and draged it over. The smoke was coming out of the ground. Gaara put his huge and on a boulder and streached him self out and lunched him self at Naruto. Naruto and and Gaara hit echother making smoke rise the the smoke rised and went up,left up then down. Deidara looked over with his scope. The smoke cleared Narutos arm had cut threw Gaaras arm and slashed his chest. Naruto had blood coming from his head Gaara must off cut him their. Naruto then got up the chakara leaked away and Gaara was nocked out. Mission acompished" said Naruto falling. Deidara cashed him and runed hs fingers threw his hair. He picked up Naruto and Gaara and put them on the bird.

* * *

Next chapter naruto and gaara become freinds when they finally have one mre mision and here it comes the secret plot. 


	7. A deadly mission of death

**chapter7:a new member or a new enemy**

Naruot smiled as he skiped down the hall in the akastukis.It had been a month since they cached gaara and made him a member.He kept skiping untill he saw Sasori.He ran over and jumped on him."Heheh hey sasori"he said smiling.Sasori saw naruto and smiled.He playfully pated his head.Hey Naruto I heard about the mission how did it go"he said looking at him."IT WAS MAD AWSOME"He screamed sasori fell back and his ear was ringing."thats good naruto"he said smiling.

Sasroi kissed narutos cheek making him blush. Sasori only chucklead and stood up carring him."Wera are we going Sasori"he said looking at him."hehe were just going to hang out"he said looking at him.Naruto smiled and just stayed in his arms.Thats when they got out side Sasori smirked and kissed naruto on the cheek"Hehe naruto you smell nice its a good thing you didnt get heart from gaara's demon form"he smirked. "Hey I never mentioned gaara went all demon thingy"he said looking at him. Then he poofed it was Deidara. "Ekk deidara"he said surpised. Deidarar sighed "Damn soc lose yet so far"he said pouting. Naruto only sighed and kissed his cheek. Deidara blushed.

Hehe silly you just could of came to me in true form"he said smiling. Two weeks later Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke were callled by sir leader. "Okay we have to do a big mission so lissen up" said leader loooking at him. Kakuzu and Hidan have been making money for part of our plan but it seems a big mission was given to us by the mist village when kisame was walking there"he said looking at them. They all nooded their heads. "kisame said we could get the job done so our plan is that we must get the guy to the lead village and and guard him from Gatu a evil leader"he said"And the best part is he has a bounty on his head so this makes twice the money do you see" he said smirking. Sasuke then looked at him"But why us I mean were just a bunch of 10 year olds"he said looking at him.

Leader sighed"Well thtas the thing no one would take it cause its to long and they say its not worth the time"he said looking at him. Gaara just the sighed"But were just kids counting I'm a beginer"he said looking at him. "Hehe yes but you two have demons wich is part of our plan to take over the villages you two are strong and sasuke is very powerful for his age so it should be easy"he said looking at them. gaara nooded and Naruto was surpised by the word plan. What plan did sir leader have in store for them. Naruto just stode their. 'So I would like you to meet Tazuna" he said whil a old man with a bottle of beer in his hand. "heheh a bunch of kids taking me to the mist village okay but they better be ready"he said looking at them. Naruto then did a stance"Trust me were the best"he grined whil Sasuke laughed and gaara just smirked.

They got all packed and walked out of the building they started walking to the mist village not really caring. It was an hour later when they went past the leaf village and so they had to cross a bridge. As they got of the birge they walked past a little pound not to big Sasuke looked at it and shruged. Thats when a figure came out of it the firgure was quit and then jumped at them making a hard sound agnst the ground. Gaara looked fast at them and made a sand walll but not in time. They jumped over and were about to attck Tazuna when Naruto kciked the one guy in the face seeending him Back the other then tried slashing Naruto. Nartuto Doged and sasuke then kciked him out of the way. They both hit the ground and stood up. Gaara then grabed the one Ninjas leg holding him still.

Naruto then Kicked him in the face making him fall while Gaaras sand went after the other one. They both split running in diffrent directions. Gaaras sabd then made a clone and threw sand shurkiens at him. The ninja doged and came right at his face but the sand blicked it. Gaara didnt flench and just smirked the sand then grabed his arm tightly crushing the guys hand. The other ninja went stright for Naruto. Naruto the jumped in the air making 8 clones of him self. They surroned him and charged at him. The ninja got kicked in the air thats when Sasuke came down with a fict hitting him right in the face.

Sasuke then tighed them up to a tree. "Well that was prety fun"Said naruto smiling. Gaara sigh"It was annoying thats what it was"he said looking at the ninjas. Gaara looked at sasuke "who are they" naruto then steped in "yeah who are they sasuke" he said looking at him. They are the demon brothers Zabuzas assints"he said lookng at Naruto and Gaara they were both chocked they were versuing one of the seven swords men.

* * *

heheh okay well that part is done. Fianlly I got off of da and started writing. xD 


End file.
